Why, Naruto?
by mmm.kai.mmm
Summary: Oneshot. Naruto breaks up with Sasuke after 2 years of being in a secret relationship. He says that he never loved Sasuke. Is there more to what he has said? How will Sasuke cope? Or will he cope at all? SEQUAL NOW POSTED
1. Story

'Why Naruto?' the raven thought to himself as he lay in his bed…alone, for the first time in two years, 'why are you ignoring me? Leaving me?' a tear ran down his face as he remembered the moments that were causing a mountain of hurtful emotions inside of him.

* * *

Earlier that day

_Sasuke was waiting at the training grounds, he had woken up with no Naruto for the first time and assumed he had just gone home for a change of clothes after he had checked that he wasn't raving his fridge. When Naruto hadn't come back before he had to leave, he decided that Naruto had fallen asleep, he noticed during the night that Naruto hadn't slept as his heart rate was the same the whole way through whenever Sasuke woke up. So now he was waiting, leaning on the middle stump that his blonde had been tied to so many years ago. He heard footsteps and turned, maybe it was Naruto…it wasn't, it was Sakura_

"_hi Sakura"_

"_hello Sasuke-kun" she looked around for a moment, "where's Naruto? Is he ill?"_

"_err...no I don't think so, he just, went home to change."_

_Sakura had known of their relationship and was probably one of the only ones. _

_Sasuke felt a breeze go past him and turned around to find…Kakashi, hanging from a tree reading the notorious orange book._

_After 10 more minutes Naruto finally arrived. He walked with a steady pace as if he was in no rush with his hands in his pockets looking at the sky._

_A smile went across Sasuke's face as he yelled "hurry up dobe, don't keep us waiting", he waited for the traditional come back of "shut up teme" but it didn't come, instead he got a "hn"… "hn"? that's what Sasuke does isn't it? What was going on?_

_Their training session was hard, and tense without a single sarcastic comment from Naruto to break the ice. Sasuke made his way over to him when they had their break and sat next to him under the shade of a tree._

"_hey, I missed you this morning, when did you leave?"_

_No reply_

"_are you alright?"_

_No reply_

"_you havnt said much all day"_

_No reply_

"_whats going on?"_

_No reply_

_Sasuke stared at the blonde who had left no sign of having even heard the raven, he was just looking to the sky, apparently deep in thought. _

'_I know how to get a reaction'_

_He leant in to kiss him on the lips, an action that the blonde would normally be very happy about, not today._

"_what do you think your doing?"_

_Sasuke looked away, embarrassed, he felt like, he was sharing his feelings for Naruto for the first time and was being rejected, but he was damn sure that Naruto was his boyfriend and said "kissing my boyfriend" _

"_no your not"_

"_wha- "_

_Naruto got up and walked away back to his home. Sasuke was left on his own. 'did Naruto just break up with me?'_

The moments where his heart was breaking before the breakup:

_Sasuke kissed Naruto and got a half hearted reply_

_Naruto said he was going to train, leaving Sasuke in bed alone, when Sasuke went to town, he saw Naruto around Kiba, they seemed to be having fun and he could have sworn he heard 'Sasuke' and 'idiot' in the same sentence._

_Naruto lay in the bed and ignored Sasukes attempts at starting some fun._

* * *

A little earlier that night

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. Naruto had been lying in the bed with him after Sasuke basically begged him to come round, he tried to kiss him, he tried to hug him, he tried to touch him, all rejected as they lay on separate sides of the bed. He got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. He locked the door and fell to the floor crying.

"Sasuke?"

"what?!"

"are you alright?"

"oh yea I'm fine" sarcasm dripping as tears poured down his face.

"let me in Sasuke"

He didn't sound like he really cared but Sasuke let him in anyway, hoping the Naruto he loved would come back.

SMACK

"don't you dare talk to me like that"

"whats wrong with you?!"

"what do you mean?"

"what happened to the Naruto I loved? The dobe that made me smile, made me want to live? Brought me back from Orochimaru? Held me in his arms, had intimate moments with me? My first kiss? My first…everything!?"

"i…I've been meaning to talk to you about that… I don't…think that we should…see each other anymore" he was looking to the ground and talking.

"what?! Why?!"

"because I just don't think I feel that way about you anymore."

"you cant do this to me! I need you, I love you"

"but i…don't love you"

"…"

"good bye Sasuke" and with that he left.

Sasuke had been crying on the floor for abut an hour before he got himself up long enough to travel to his bed where he collapsed and cried more.

* * *

After the break up, Sasuke was empty, if they thought he showed no emotion before, he really showed no emotion now. He didn't respond to anything, the fangirls were holding onto him and he carried on walking as though there was nothing. He felt numb, he felt empty, he felt as if there was no reason for living.

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were waiting for Sasuke and started talking about him.

"hey Naruto whats been up with Sasuke recently? Hes been really down"

"well, we, kinda broke up"

"what? Why?"

"well, I don't really feel that way about him anymore."

"oh"

"well, I didn't really feel that way about him in the first place"

"what?"

"well I knew that he liked me and it's not like, anyone else wanted me. I guess it just felt nice having someone who wants you"

"then why have you dumped him now?"

"well it isn't really fair to him, plus I heard that a few girls want to ask me out" he said this with a big grin on his face "and I'd rather not cheat"

"I still think that's really mean on Sasuke"

"what making him feel special"

"making him think that the boy he loves, loves him back and then crushing that"

"hey! He'll get over it, this is Sasuke and I'm just the dumb dobe, he'll get over me in no time. If he doesn't then he is dumber than me, and pathetic and weak. He was kind of clingy anyway, I don't want to be with someone that's that pathetic. "

They heard a rustling in the trees and looked over to see none other than the Uchiha who was now in tears, his head was hung low but the team could see them dripping onto the floor.

"Sasuke" the word fell out of Naruto's mouth, 'how long has he been there?'

"p-p-pathetic? Weak? You lied to me…so many times" he ran off into the trees and the entire team fearing his safety ran after him, they split up into different directions.

* * *

Naruto knew exactly where Sasuke would go; it would be the same place that Sasuke had taken him on their first date, the place where they first kissed. Sasuke had always loved that spot, it was secluded and no one had ever found him there.

It was an old play ground, lost deep in the park in Konoha, well; it used to be an old playground. Sasuke had been fixing it up for years, he loved playgrounds, he was such a playful child at heart but who would accept a playful teenage Uchiha? No one so he had kept it quiet, a secret. Lots of D.I.Y and lots of time and effort went into this playground. And by now it had 2 swings; a see-saw; an adventurous climbing frame that would keep children exploring for ages. It was a beauty of a playground but he hadn't told anyone, and he didn't intend to, he loved to work on it when something was on his mind. He said that he loved to sit on a swing and let all of his thoughts run through his mind. But he didn't have somewhere like that before, all the parks were usually full of children and he would be harassed wherever he went. So when he had something on his mind he thought about that special place that he wanted and got to work. It kept his mind off of his problem and was like a training session…in a way.

Naruto admired his determination and was surprised at the more playful, innocent side of Sasuke but it had made sense.

He was made lonely and emotionless at a very young age, it was only natural for him to want to make up for the years he had spent blocking everyone out.

It was beautiful, it was surrounded by nature and was lovely all year round; in spring when the blossoms first come out; summer when all the flowers are in bloom and the leaves are full and rich with leaves; autumn, when the leaves have turned to orange and all sorts of different shades or red, gold, and brown; and then winter when it snows and everything is covered with snow. It looks like a winter wonderland, and at night time, when they snuck off together, if they lay down at the top of the climbing frame then they would be able to see all the night sky stars twinkle brightly. It was an amazing place. It was a special place for the both of them, and Sasuke had told Naruto that if he ever wanted to go there on his own then he was allowed. It wasn't Sasuke's spot anymore, It was both of theirs.

And Naruto was right.

Sasuke was there.

Crying.

On a swing that they had once made out on.

His head flew up at the sound of a twig breaking and he saw Naruto, a look of what he had thought was fake concern and sorrow.

"what do you want?" Sasuke asked through sobs, "come to tell me more lies?" he started crying again.

Naruto walked up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder but Sasuke moved away from the hand.

"don't! don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke" Naruto hung his head down in shame, "I never meant…"

"for me to hear you say that? I wasn't meant to know that the last two years; the last happiest years of my life was all a lie?!"

"I never meant to hurt you like that"

"'I never meant to hurt you' that's rich! What about just the other day when you SLAPPED me! Was that not meant to hurt either? Or when you broke up with me or all the other things you have done that had me questioning your feelings for me. I should have known from the beginning that this was all a joke to you, that you were just waiting until someone better came along, or maybe you were using me for my money"

"that's not true! I never used you for your money" Naruto was in tears now.

"why are you crying? You weren't just told that the boy you love was just settling for you until someone better came along"

"but that's not true!"

"shut up Naruto! I heard you say to Sakura how you heard about some girls that wanted to ask you out and that you didn't want to cheat! So don't go lying to me even more than you already did" he looked down at his wrist, his other hand had been rubbing it unconsciously. It was his right wrist, and on his right wrist was a bracelet, it had a message on it:

'Naruto for Sasuke 4eva!'

Naruto had given it to Sasuke after their 2 year anniversary. "and why did you give this crap to me Naruto? Huh? Why did u insist on giving me a reminder of your fake love for me? All those moments I had with you, everything we did and said, it was all a lie to you, a joke"

"Sasuke listen to me. Sakura wasn't the only one that knew"

"oh so you were embarrassed?!"

"NO! I was threatened, repeatedly, beaten up, repeatedly, shouted at, glared at! No one wants me to be with you!"

"since when did you care what people think?"

"since they threatened to hurt you! Since they swore that they would kill you if I stayed with you! They said that you deserve someone better than me, but if you insisted on staying with me, then no on would have you. They would kill you just so that I can't have you. I couldn't let them do that"

Sasuke sniffed and looked at Naruto in bewilderment. He looked at Naruto and grabbed onto his shirt. Naruto was looking in the opposite direction at the ground. Sasuke stood up and leaned in for a kiss. But Naruto moved his head away and Sasuke looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry" Naruto took Sasuke's hands into his own. "I love you, I'll never love anyone else the way that I love you, but we can't be together"

"why not?!" he looked up with angry, tearful eyes, "because some bully threatened to hurt me? Let them try it! They wont get very far!"

"Sasuke these people can beat me up! They could kill me if they wanted to! We both know who is the stronger one out of us"

Sasuke looked down again. "so we cant do anything? Ever again?"

Naruto took Sasuke into his embrace and kissed him deeply, one last time before letting go and saying "yea, from now on, we can't do anything, but always remember that I do love you. And always keep this with you as a reminder."

* * *

Naruto was stronger than Sasuke, he was also taller and broader, he had always been in control of the relationship, of what they did. But he loved Sasuke, he would do anything to protect him, he didn't know how far this hate went which is why he lied to everyone, why no one knew how much he loved him apart from Sasuke, Sasuke still cried at nights and would wake up wishing it was a dream, that Naruto would be beside him when he woke up and would hug him and kiss him. But he wasn't and he didn't, Naruto acted as though he hated Sasuke and was repulsed that he had ever been with him, and he was convincing, Sasuke felt like crying on the spot every time, but just as he was about to explode into tears, Naruto would give him a wink and a smile that no one else saw.

It was a sad life for them.

They each suffered a great deal of pain, Sasuke never found anyone who he could pretend to love, no one who the villagers would respect. He only loved Naruto and Naruto loved him, but he had to hide this from everyone, even Sasuke because they had threatened to kill him.

No one could help them, no one would help them. Naruto was a handsome teenager, he was a heart throb, all the girls found him attractive but some still hated him. Others however warmed up to him, they got to know him, they came to liking him, and Naruto would put on a believable smile and the girl would think that he loved her. But even then he would still get beatings. No one wanted their daughters to be with him, no one wanted their sister or cousins or nieces to be with him and they would beat him and then he would break the girl's heart when he gave no explanation of why he was breaking up with her.

Sasuke couldn't do that, he was forever with a sad face, he was always alone, after him and Naruto first broke up, all the girls were over him, trying to make him theirs, but he didn't and they saw how upset he was so they left him for a few months to get over the wretched Naruto. After the few months he still denied them the satisfaction of an Uchiha smirk or any form of acknowledgement.

He wanted Naruto

He loved Naruto

No one but Naruto

Ever

He couldn't live without Naruto

And he broke the promise that he had made.

* * *

Naruto woke up to a knocking on his door. He got up in only his boxer shorts and went to open the door and see who was waking him up at such an hour. He was rubbing dust from his eyes as he opened the door and was thrown onto the floor by an unknown figure.

"ar-"

A hand was placed over his mouth as he tried to scream and a pair of onyx eyes looked into his own blue ones. A smile crept onto the face of the onyx eyed beauty and he removed his hand.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" he didn't sound too happy to have the raven on top of him and Sasuke's smile faded as tears sprang to his eyes.

"I – wanted to be with you again, I needed to be with you again, I love you, I can't stop, I just." He stopped and just stared at Naruto as tears fell down his eyes. Naruto's face was emotionless, this wasn't right; this wasn't what Sasuke had planned. He just wanted to kiss Naruto one more time. One more time before he decided to leave this world. And he did, he leant down and placed his lips on Naruto's; they were soft and sweet and Sasuke had missed them so much. Naruto was still emotionless. He knew that he wanted to be happy. That he should be happy, but he had gotten used to blocking off his emotions for Sasuke. Making it so that no one was able to see his love for him. But then one of Sasuke's tears hit it face. He had pulled away and his head was facing down over Naruto with his eyes shut tight.

Naruto touched the tear on his face that belonged to Sasuke. He touched the tears on Sasuke's face. He let his hand fall and felt something cold and metallic on the floor. He lifted it up in his hand and brought it infront of his eyes. He looked at the shiny metal, he read what was written on it: 'Naruto for Sasuke 4eva'

"Naruto for Sasuke forever" he read it out loud.

"I guess that was a lie as well then" said a sobbing Sasuke.

"no"

" 'no'? I just kissed you and got no response from you at all"

"then, kiss me again?"

Sasuke looked at him slightly wide eyed but he did so, he sniffed and again placed his lips on Naruto's and this time he got a response. Naruto moaned. It sent shudders through his mouth and down his back. And he started to move his lips. Naruto also moved his lips and took up the dominant role and licked Sasuke's bottom lip, he was let in and Naruto kissed like he had never kissed before, he brought a new meaning to the word and Sasuke was the one who felt it. He let Naruto roam his mouth and salvaged every moment that tongue of his was in there.

He ravished it and no words could describe how he felt at that moment.

Naruto flipped them over, he had all of a sudden become in much need to touch Sasuke, to kiss his entire body, to make up for their lost time.

He moved Sasuke's hands above his head as he sucked and bit on his neck, marking him as his own for everyone to see. Naruto moved his hands to Sasuke's shirt and tore it off him. He heard a surprised gasp from the raven as he made sure that he had touched every part of the ravens smooth untouched body. He kissed it, sucked it, bit it. All earning him delicious sounds and reactions from Sasuke.

He took off his own shirt and then the pants of both him and Sasuke. He also took off their boxers and immediately started to touch Sasuke's member. He touched it, fondled his balls, and stroked it. Then placed his mouth on it and started to suck it. Naruto had become very horny, he needed Sasuke, he had no idea how he had survived the last couple of years without him. He reached to Sasuke's hands and brought them to his own member and Sasuke started to stroke it and fondle it and Naruto continued to stroke Sasuke's until they both came.

Then Sasuke managed to flip them and positioned his ass at Naruto's head and his mouth on Naruto's penis. He sucked on it as Naruto pushed a finger into his ass and moved it around. He moaned onto the cock in his mouth and Naruto moaned loudly into the air. He placed two more fingers in and wriggled them around and stretched the virgin hole. He then took out his finger and started licking at Sasuke's hole. He slipped his tongue in and whirled it round until he felt Sasuke come for the second time that night and he followed him soon after.

Naruto again flipped them over and placed his manhood at Sasuke's hole. He looked at the raven who gave a scarred nod and then Naruto thrust in and Sasuke let out a scream of pure pain. Naruto waited a while before he was given another nod and he started to thrust in and out of the love of his life, the only love of his love.

Sasuke moaned and panted as Naruto stroked his prostate and caused an unbelievable sensation to run through him.

They soon both came and lay on top of each other panting but still their hands wrapped around each other and touched each other wanting to treasure these moments together so that they never forget each other. The soon fell asleep with their hands linking each other and even in their sleep Naruto manoeuvred the both of them so that he was holding Sasuke in a tight embrace.

They slept peacefully that night, with the one that they would always love. But Naruto soon woke up as the truth struck him.

Sasuke would now die. Surely the neighbours would have heard them and when Sasuke leaves someone will see him and be able to put two and two together. And tears flowed from his eyes. He didn't want to live without Sasuke. He started trembling as he wept and woke up Sasuke.

A look of concern struck his face as he saw the crying Naruto.

He kissed his lips and then spoke, "what's wrong?"

"they're going to kill you Sasuke!"

His eyes widened slightly but in truth he already knew this.

"they don't want to see me happy and they're going to kill you, take you away from me where I can never get to you!"

"don't think about that. I already knew that there would be consequences to coming to you again, but I can't live without you"

"I can't live without you either"

And with that they kissed again and again fell into a sleep.

* * *

They knew what they had to do if they wanted to be together.

They couldn't run away, they would be chased.

Neither could live without the other so they decided that they would be together in the afterlife.

They wrote a note for anyone out there who might care the slightest about what fate had brought these two boys:

_Is there anyone reading this who cares about what you have done to us? We wanted to live together; we wanted to be able to walk down these streets hand in hand. Proud of whom we loved and show the world; instead we had to hide and just so that we could be together. We had to end our lives._

_I promise that I will always love Sasuke and will do anything to be with him_

_I promise that I will always love Naruto and will do anything to be with him_

After that was done, they both broke out a kunai and carved the others name in their arm. After that, they lay on the bed in each other's arms and kissed one last time in the world of the living.

-fin-

Review if you want to

**_(Edit: 27/08/08)_**

**_i have made a hotmail account for my readers to add me on if they would like to talk to me or if they would like to email me without it being edited by fanfiction_**

**_it will not show up in the chapter if i type it so if you would like to add me then go onto my profile page and it will be there._**

**_anyone is welcome to add but those who aren't nice will be blocked and deleted. _**

**_that is all_**

**_sharing the love_**

**_mmm.kai.mmm_**


	2. Sequel

**Sequel**

**note: **OOC, writing stlye probably changes as i kept stopping an starting, really hot man on man sex, a whole lot of fluff.

* * *

The afterlife was a beautiful place.

Everything had a glow to it.

All the deceased were there, all loved ones that had been parted were joined together again.

No one aged here.

No one died here, how could they? They were already dead.

No one felt pain here.

And two new souls had just joined this beautiful world.

They lay on the floor, holding each other close, tears dried on their faces.

One of them opened their eyes as the other scrunched their eyes tightly shut.

"Naruto" the one who's eyes were open said, he had deep onyx eyes and raven coloured hair.

"no, Sasuke, shhh, it will be over soon, we'll be able to be together soon" said the other, a blonde who's eyes were still tightly shut.

"we already can" he got no response from the other boy "Naruto, love, open your eyes", he leant towards the other boy and kissed his lips tenderly, the blonde boy opened his eyes and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light. "wh-where are we?" he asked as he looked around.

The raven known as Sasuke smiled "we're home"

"home?"

"we can be together now!"

"we can?"

The raven broke out into joyous laughter as he pounced on the blonde and they rolled around on the soft green grass, they came to a stop, the raven above the blonde as he said, "yes! Yes we can!" he leant down and they shared a passionate kiss in the glow of the afterlife's sun. As they parted, Naruto looked up to Sasuke with a smile on his face, such a genuine smile that held such love for the one above him. Sasuke blushed slightly as he returned the smile. They shared another kiss, their hands held together tightly, never wanting to let go, as a shadow was cast over them. They parted and looked to see two familiar faces.

"z-Zabuza? Haku?"

"nice to see you again, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun" said the female looking boy with long brown hair, Haku, holding onto the arm of the taller male known as Zabuza.

"what brings you two here? Last time I saw you, you had jumped infront of Haku to save the blonde and he was crying and going crazy over your 'dead' body" said Zabuza.

The two boys looked down slightly in embarrassment of the memory.

"yes, what _does_ bring you here? Who was able to send you here?"

"the villagers of Konoha", Naruto said darkly.

"what?" the couple said in unison.

"they threatened Sasuke's life when they found out about us, we couldn't stand to be away from each other, so we took our own lives"

"but that doesn't matter" Sasuke said, more cheerfully, "because now I'm with the only one who meant anything in my life" the two shared a glance and smiled as they shared a short, lingering kiss.

"well, why don't you come with us and we'll get you properly organised"

"properly…"

"…organised?" the two said, "how organised can you get when you're dead?"

"lets explain how it works here, the seasons are the same as on earth, and although in the summer, you could stay out forever if you wanted to, when it comes to winter, you need shelter, we basically need to get you two a place to stay and inform the authorities on your…arrival, so to speak"

"who knew being dead was so complicated"

"well, lets get this over with," Sasuke leaned into Naruto's ear and whispered, "we have two years to make up for" he kissed his cheek as they headed off to a grand looking building where they filled out a fair few forms, entering their details, date of birth, date of death, reason for death, and various other details that they apparently needed to know, it was a weird experience (especially writing down date of death)but once it was all out of the way, they were taken to their new home. It was a big house, with three levels and big rooms. They didn't much care about the house, and just wanted to be together.

They went to the bathroom and removed each others' clothes. Their hands roamed each others' bodies and ran their hand over their own name that was engraved into their skin. They shared tender loving kisses as they sat down in the steaming bathtub, Sasuke sitting between Naruto's legs with his back to him, they both leaned back and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders resting his forehead in the crook of his neck in silence.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"nothing, I just- I just wanted to hold you for a while" he kissed his neck as they looked at each other and shared a tender kiss between their lips before Naruto lay his head back on Sasuke's shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each others' company and touch.

"I've missed you Naruto"

"I missed you too Sasuke"

They shared another kiss, but a peck was too little for what they craved and wanted. Their kiss became passionate and frantic and their tongues mingled and they shared their saliva, their hands had moved to hold each other's face near to them, as if they would never let them leave the kiss, but slowly, their hands moved down and lower and touched each others' bodies, mapping them out in their mind, listening out for when they had reached a sensitive spot where they would carry on touching to make the other feel so high.

Naruto's feather touches were driving Sasuke's insane with need as he reached lower with his own hands and gently stroked Naruto's already hardening member.

"mm" Naruto moaned into the kiss and Sasuke smirked. He continued to stroke and touch Naruto and their lips parted to allow Naruto to pant but Sasuke wanted to keep the kiss going and placed his other hand behind Naruto's head to pull them together causing Naruto to groan. Naruto could do nothing but be helpless in that situation and let Sasuke take control. He started to kiss his neck and worked his way down nipping at Naruto's collar bone and driving him crazy while his hand continued to stroke naruto's member. He pushed Naruto to lean further down in the bath water and kissed down his chest until he reached the top of the water. He looked up at Naruto and smirked before diving his head under the water and around Naruto's swelling member. He held the penis in his water filled mouth and started to bob his head up and down, using his tongue to lick against the underside of Naruto's member. He kept this up until he ran out of breath and lifted his head up to take in more air. Although it was at this point that he realised, even if he hadn't come up, he didn't actually need air. Naruto groaned as Sasuke removed his mouth because he had grown close and was frustrated at having the sensation taken away from him.

Sasuke repeated this action again and again driving Naruto onto the edge and then stopping just before. On the last dunk, he kept his head down and as he felt Naruto getting close, he wrapped his arms around Naruto's hips and lifted them above the water, letting the water in his mouth out gradually to allow room for Naruto's seed. He stuck his tongue in Naruto's tip to prevent him from coming as the last of the water escaped his mouth and then sucked and gently nipped and licked at the meat in his mouth before wave after wave of sticky cum filled his mouth. He swallowed most of it before Naruto fisted his hair and pulled his head towards him to eat up what was left of him in Sasuke's mouth.

"that – was – so – hot!" Naruto moaned the word 'hot' as they rest their foreheads against each other as they both panted. Naruto's smile turned to a slight smirk as he reached between their bodies and began to stroke Sasuke to completion under the water. The water made their skin more sensitive and easier to stoke and Sasuke soon had his hands clutching Naruto's shoulders and his head on Naruto's chest as he felt completely weak. His eyes were shut tight and he panted and moaned, his breath hitting Naruto's chest.

Naruto moved Sasuke's hands away from his body and put the raven's legs over his shoulder lifting his member out the water. The cool air made Sasuke shiver and his head fell back into the water where he spluttered and splashed his arms around forgetting that he didn't need to breathe. Naruto's mouth hovered above Sasuke's member so that he could breathe on it but not actually touched it so that when Sasuke came, he could still eat up the juices that emitted from it.

"mmm" Naruto moaned as the cum splattered into his mouth and he kept it there. Not swallowing before turning Sasuke onto his hands and knees.

"nook ad ne thathge (look at me Sasuke)" Sasuke turned his head over his shoulder and looked at Naruto who held his mouth open for Sasuke to see his own cum. He then watched as Naruto placed two fingers into his mouth and coated his fingers in his cum.

Sasuke moaned just from looking and felt his member hardening again at the erotic sight. His eyes widened as Naruto removed the cum drenched fingers from his mouth and placed them at his entrance.

"arugh!" he groaned a throaty moan as the fingers entered his tight puckered hole and at the sensation of his own cum filling him. as Naruto pumped the fingers in and out of Sasuke's entrance, he repositioned himself so that he was now on his knees with his member close to the entrance. he leant his face towards the entrance and dispersed the rest of the warm sticky substance in and on Sasuke's hole. This had Sasuke moaning and groaning more and Naruto watched as the puckered entrance twitched and clenched.

Naruto kept moving the fingers and then without removing the fingers, his gorging member joined them as he thrust quickly in and out at separate times to his fingers. Sasuke ducked his head under the water where he moaned to his hearts' content as Naruto pounded into him with all the energy he had. He felt his whole body rocking forwards and backwards with the thrusts and awkwardly at times due to the fingers not being in time with the member.

"uh! Uh! I – love – you – Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he felt himself becoming close. He saw Sasuke's head under the water and reached down to grab a shoulder and pull him up above the water. He removed the fingers from Sasuke's entrance and pulled Sasuke right up against his chest. He continued his thrusting, the water slouching about and slipping over the edge as he leaned in to Sasuke's ear and told him again, "I – love – you – Sasuke"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck backwards and turned his face towards him where they shared a kiss with only lips before they continued to moan.

"open – your – eyes – Sas – uke" Naruto ordered. Sasuke opened them as far as he could, they were half lidded but you could still see the pure love within them along with the blush that deepened across his cheeks as he looked directly into Naruto's eyes and forced his head forward again to kiss him, "I – love – you – too – na – ru – to"

Naruto slipped his fingers that were previously in Sasuke's ass, into his mouth and watched as Sasuke tasted himself on Naruto's fingers while still looking at Naruto.

Naruto slipped his free hand around the front of Sasuke and reached to his hip where he helped Sasuke turn around so that he was now facing Naruto. Naruto's fingers had slipped out of Sasuke's mouth as he turned and they stopped their movement temporarily to look into each others' eyes panting slightly as Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist. They kissed each other's lips a bit as their bodies stayed still, content with the sensations of filling or being filled as the water around them calmed. Sasuke nibbled Naruto's bottom lip slightly and they pulled apart smiling at each other before pulling each other close. They each had their nose in the others neck as they started to move again.

Sasuke lifted himself up and then pushed himself back down repeatedly, his member rubbing between both their bodies. He felt himself on the edge of completion and tensed his entrance so that the two of them would cum together.

They both tilted their head back as they came and Naruto got hit on the chest and chin with Sasuke's essence, a little bit reaching his lip.

They both pulled their heads back forward and looked at each other panting again. Sasuke leaned in and started to lick his cum off of Naruto's chest working his way up until he got to Naruto's lip and sucked the cum off before leaning back slightly to look at Naruto again.

Although the bath water had started to cool by now, they both felt so hot. They both felt so complete and in love and satisfied. They didn't want to look anywhere apart from the man in front of them but at the same time wanted to hold each other so close that they could mould into one being.

They smiled again before hugging close and Naruto placed feather light kisses along Sasuke's neck and shoulder. He kissed up his throat and reached his lips again where they had a passionate tangling of tongues before Naruto place his hands under Sasuke's arm pits and helped him up, finally letting his limp member out of the entrance. Sasuke then helped Naruto up and they washed each other silently occasionally pecking each other's lips and holding each other close.

Naruto took great pleasure and care as he held the showerhead near Sasuke's entrance to wash away the cum that had leaked out and Sasuke hissed in pleasure at the gentle touch that still stung slightly.

Once they had been washed, they got out and dried each other. After they both got clothes back on, they each grabbed a towel and towel dried each others' hair at the same time, ruffling it and smiling and kissing until they were satisfied.

Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's hand and lead him to the bed where they lay in the middle on their sides, facing each other. Naruto held his head up by resting his on a propped up hand as he looked down at Sasuke and kissed him before leaning their foreheads against each other.

Sasuke lifted his lips to Naruto's and the two of them made out heatedly with tangling tongues and mixing saliva before parting, a string of spit connecting them.

Naruto lay down on his side again and Sasuke shuffled closer towards the warmth. His eyes were now closed and his arms were against his chest. Naruto reached down and got a thin blanket to cover them before placing an arm over Sasuke's waist and pulling him closer. He kissed Sasuke on the forehead again as their legs tangled together and they both fell asleep.

Yes.

They had two years to make up for.

And they were definitely looking forward to it.

* * *

_So yea, that's done now. A sequel request from UchihaTetsuya I suppose :)_

_There isn't really any angst in this one, just a loads of fluff._

_I hope you liked it :)_

_For those of you who are reading my other stories, I am really sorry that I am taking so long to update them. I had come to a fork in the road with __**Truth or Dare **__and didn't know which path to take. And I'm really busy with school stuff._

_This took moths to right from little snippets of time and motivation_

_Yea… hope you liked it_

_Reviews are loved_

_And hope you have a happy valentine's day which is very soon_

_Oh! On valentines day I will be posting another chapter to __**February 14**__ so look out for it, 'k?_

_sharing the love_

_m m m .kai. m m m_


End file.
